The most powerful potion
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: He was old and tired. He was back in England after 200 years. He found it at war with his little brother's descendant. To save him and their legacy he has to brew the most powerful potion, the one that history made it a legend and its name forgotten, today nobody is old enough to remember it and this potion is their only hope to win without killing his own great...great nephew.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, I am just enjoying myself.**

 **This is a story I have thought a long time and I hope you will like it. Review it and tell me your opinions. I know it is a huge age difference, but it will work out in the end. I am sorry for any mistakes, English it is not my language. Takes place in the summer between the fifth and the sixth year.**

 **Respects canon until sixth year. AU after that.**

Prologue …

He was so old and so tired. And yet he would not give up fighting for the good of this world he was still living in if he could still hold his wand in his hands.

He regretted leaving his beloved England 200 years ago. A lot of things have changed He found it in the middle of a war, a horrible one.

But the most he regretted making his beloved little brother leave his friends, because of _him_ he left them, to help _him_ to save his love _._ That brought up an argument; "the so called _fight_ everybody witnessed" was just a goodbye between friends, friends that knew, felt in their hearts that they were never going to see each other again.

The four of them were a team and he broke them of. He knew his brother and his friends have long forgiven him, but he couldn't forgive himself; not after he saw what happened with Their Houses. They were all divided, and the worst was the hatred between his brother's House and that of his best friend.

No wander he was punished by fate to live this long life and to see all others die, his wife, his son, his sister in law… He was alone and he deserved it . He caused this war, not intentionally, he couldn't know that making his brother leave, would cause his death. And he will never return to guide his students to the right path in life.

Without his brother The House of Serpents understood wrong the idea of ambition, and now they all were considered evil, thanks to that boy Tom Riddle, or how he called himself Lord Voldemort.

That boy was uttering insane. He did something unthinkable: he split his soul in seven parts.

He found out about this boy in three months more than Albus Dumbledore in years, but…well... he wasn't little Dumbly.

It was an only way to save him and the world. He had to make **the potion** , **the most powerful one,** the one that nobody except him could brew it, nor they knew the ingredients or how to obtain them. The one that would bound a person to a another, making them in loved with her, kind of like a love potion, but much more, because _this potion also brought up the best in someone's heart; made them_ _ **feel**_ _again, make it feel true._

In this new English society, however one thing amused him greatly and he discovered it when he was coming back from the apothecary in Diagon Ally: a young woman passed by him in a hurry and he heard a man shout behind him: "Merlin! Wait me1 Why you have to walk so fast?".

Surprised, he turned around to the man and asked him why he shouted after Merlin. The man looked at him like he suddenly has grown two heads and said that he should read a book and left.

So that was what he did: read a book… about himself. It seemed that he was catalogued as _the greatest wizard of all times_ , they named their most distinguished honor:" The Order of Merlin". He didn't know how great they would believe him to be if they would know that he was to blame for the split of the four best friends in history or that he let his brother's reputation to be tainted for so long. But it still amused him to hear on the streets:" Merlin's beard!" or "Merlin's pants!"

He was hoping that he will find enough ingredients for the potion to last how much time he needed. About how he was going to give it to Tom, well… he had his ways. He was going to give in doses; too much of _**this**_ _**potion**_ would kill him. And he hopes it won't come to that or his and his brother's legacy will die out forever because his line had no survivors.

He just has to choose who to bound Tom with and he believes he has found the right person.


	2. Chapter 2 A change in feelings

**Hello! This is the new chapter of the story. Please review it like it or not. I really would like to know your opinions. And about the potion I think this chapter will explain about its proprieties so you will understand better. Again I am sorry for any mistakes.**

 _ **A change in feelings**_

Lord Voldemort was furious. Beyond furious. With a snarl he broke the nearest chair. _Someone had dared to defy him .Him the greatest wizard of all times!_ Someone dared to sneak into the Malfoy Manor, where he was staying and gave him _**a potion**_. But not any potion. The thought made him freeze in mid-air. For the first time in decades he felt fear. He knew only one potion that could make him feel what he felt now. _Only one potion could make him 'love' anybody, especially a mudbl…, no, he no longer could even think that word. He loved her. No, no, no. It was wrong, very wrong. He was lord Voldemort; he didn't love anybody and didn't fear anybody. In his mind he knew that, but_ _ **the potion, that blasted potion,**_ _compelled him to feel this way._ _ **The most powerful potion**_ _in the world has been given to him. He found about it in his younger years, in his search for knowledge and power. He was told by a very old wizard about it. He had tried to find more information thinking how great would have been to bond Dumbledore to himself. But he hadn't found anything more than he already knew; the ingredients and the way of brewing were lost to time. He was afraid; the person that had slipped him the potion had to be a very powerful and a very, very old one. He didn't know what was going to happen or what had anybody to gain from it. Whoever brewed this potion could have easily killed him even with all his horcruxes, so what was to gain from this charade?_

Anyway he had no time to dwell on this question. He had to go and prepare a house for him and thanks to the potion to the love of his life. _It had to be_ _ **perfect, just like her**_ _. He couldn't wait to see her. Even if the potion would eventually kill him he would die happy; by then he would no longer be able to separate his own thoughts and wishes and the ones inducted by the potion. He knew it was useless to try and fight it. He just hoped his death would be quick. He feared death more than anything, well perhaps of rejection now, thanks to the potion. He didn't really know how it worked. He had never though that existed in the world someone old and powerful enough to make the potion. And he had killed everybody who knew the slightest thing about this potion, except, probably Dumbledore, afraid that someone would try to find a way to brew it. And now regretted both because he had no one to ask about it, except that old goa…, no he couldn't think like that his beautiful respected him, and no potion, not even_ _ **this one**_ _could make him go to that fo.., to Dumbledore; and because his muse would hate him. He had to create the perfect house, protected by the most powerful wards so she couldn't escape it. She would not be hurt, he would sure of that. She, just wouldn't be able to use her magic to fight him, she will be stucked with him. He knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't help it. He just hoped she would forgive him, he had heard she loved lost causes and he, he was the most lost cause of all lost causes. He was dark and evil without repair. He had broken himself to many times to be fixed, but perhaps this potion was the response, he could be happy, even if it was only due to a potion. Anyway he was going to die sooner or later, thanks to the potion, depending on the dose that was given to him; if he remembered correctly a dose lasted five months, he didn't know how much was lethal, but he discovered he didn't really minded, he loved her; so her imprisonment wouldn't be that long. Well it seemed that the potion had gotten through him; he had a change in feelings._

 **I hoped you liked it. Please review it. It doesn't matter if you liked it or you hated it. I would like to no why you like it or why you didn't. Oh! The rating it is just to be sure for later chapters 'cause I don't really know.**

 **When he was thinking about that old goa... or fo… he was referring to goat and fool.**


	3. Chapter 3 Today

**This is a new chapter, sorry it took so long, but I had been so busy this past month… I would like to thank to all of the persons that Fw and Fv and Rw my story. You have given me a reason to continue it because if one person likes it I'll write it. If I have time I will my post my first story that I wrote, on paper, actually a series called Impossible things happen . Hope you'll give it a try.**

Finally he had found the right person. Well, at least he hoped he did. He had searched for months and he didn't find a best suited person to bound Tom than her. He hoped that she will not disappoint him.

After this last year's events, the disaster at the Ministry, he had to act now. He had arrived just in time to stop Black from falling trough the veil. Fortunately nobody had seen him. They just believed Sirius was extremely lucky.

He will give Tom the potion now. It was the best time too. The school year was over and if Riddle was smart he will take her from King Cross after she parted ways with her friends.

The potion was ready and he had no time to waste. It will happen today. He will give break into Malfoy Manor and give it to Riddle, than he will watch were Tom will take her and investigate the place so he could find somewhere to let his letter, so they will without doubt see it.

...

The school was over and she was riding the express back home. For once Hermione was not looking forward seeing her parents again. She was nervous, more than nervous.

She had never hidden anything from them. She had told them everything from the troll in her fist year, being petrified in the second, turning time during her third year at Hogwarts to the rebirth of the most feared Dark Lord; and they accepted all of it. They accepted the risk she was in each time she returned to Hogwarts, even if it was supposed to be the safest place. They let her each time, understanding her motifs, her need to return. They even read the Prophet each month to be in tune with her world.

But today she was afraid, that will be her last day on Hogwarts Express. She was afraid that this time they won't let her come back. Surely they had read in the Prophet about the fiasco at the Ministry. Of course they already knew that You-know...No. _Fear of the name only increases the name of the thing himself. **Voldemort**. _ There she had done it. She had said his name. They knew he was alive, but Harry's name was mentioned, they said he had battled Voldemort at the Ministry and they _knew_ she, Harry and Ron were tied at hip, where one was the others followed.

 **So** they were bound to ask her what really happened and to notice the scars she held now, proof of the battle and for the so called _Gryffindor reckless_. Harry had apologized profusely when he had seen them, to her and Ron, but they told him plain and simple that was their choice, that he was their brother and they would not abandon him. _**One for all, and all for one.** Just like the three musketeers._ She didn't regret going with him and never will. And neither did Ron.

They couldn't really stop her from returning, but it would create rift between them. She didn't want that. She needed their support. And today was the day. She sounded so dramatic. Harry and Ron told her she had nothing to worry her parent will understand, but she worried anyway.

But she had to face them. She had to tell them that a war was coming, a war she was going to participate, she was part of it; not only for her being Harry Potter's best friend, but also her being a muggleborn, a _mudblood_. She was going to fight for a better future, for her to be accepted in The Wizarding World as an equal to any pureblood.

She hoped they would understand, they always did, so _why would today be any different?_

She had said goodbye to her friends, after they had reassured her one more time, promising they would write her soon.

She was being watched. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. She looked all around her, but everything seemed normal, all right. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but still she hurried to cross barrier at the 9 and three quarters to get faster to her parents.

She pushed the trolley through it and wanted to follow, when suddenly she felt something aimed at her head and a hand around her waist. Her vision began to blurry and her world turned black.


	4. Thought of the past, hopes for future

**First I want to thank to Lity, guest, angel897, JuliSt and The Butterfly Dreamer for their thoughts on the story. And second this chapter is for Bre-Ann Ford, without her this chapter would not have been posted for another 2 weeks, 'cause I am very busy. I hope you like it.**

 ** _Thoughts of the past, hopes for the future_**

Hermione was sleeping peacefully on the sofa in the library.

 _He hoped he hadn't hurt her when he abducted her from The King Cross Station, just before she passed trough the barrier to muggle London. He had brought her in this particular room of the house he prepared because he believed that she would be more at ease if she woke up being near books, after all weren't they her specialty?_

 _But she was much more than just a_ _bookworm_ _as Draco has described her, he knew that since her first year at Hogwarts. At that time he was hidden behind Quirrell's turban and she didn't know he was there, but he had watched. From the beginning he had watched her, intrigued how could a muggleborn be the smartest witch of her year? She had known spells no first year should and she used them successfully, something that in 200 years nobody, but him and Dumbledore had done._

 _At first he didn't believe she belonged to Gryffindor, well he didn't believe she belonged at Hogwarts at all,_ he thought, _but she proved herself be more than worthy of being there. He stopped questioning her sorting when she had set Severus on fire at the first quidditch match of that year. She ha_ _d to have some nerve to do that to the notorious potion master._

 _And this year at the ministry she was so brave… He hoped that his death eaters had not hurt her, but that was a futile wish from his part, he knew that, 'cause the scar he had had a glimpse, when he had carried her into the house and put her on the sofa,_ _on her left arm couldn't have been done by anything but a dark curse. She was so brave and loyal, he didn't even deserve to be in the same room as her, to have touched her pale skin and to have traced his hands over her face…But he did and it only left him wanting more._

 _And another reason for bringing her in the library, which library he had_ _set especially for her was because he didn't want her to wake up in an unknown bedroom with him, of all the people. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea, although he_ _did_ _want her that way, but not without her will; he will never force her, he couldn't, he wouldn't._

 _Now that the potion kept the monster within locked, deeply inside him, only Tom remained, no dark lord, just Tom the boy that had always been the odd one out at the orphanage so many years before, the boy who had dreams and ideals, who wanted to be understood by the other kids, the boy he was before his heart turned cold, demanding revenge on his colleagues, the boy who whished his mother or father would come back to take him, not the boy that Dumbledore had met , that boy hated his parents with passion and enjoyed tormenting the other kids; when he had changed so much?_

 _If he looked back he couldn't really tell. Was it at his fifth Christmas when Dory Marson had laughed at him for writing a letter to Santa Claus and tore it apart, after telling him that Santa doesn't come to whiny little kids? Or when his only toy was broken by Dory's brother Alexton? Or when the same Alexton has convinced a couple not to adopt him, telling them he was a problematic kid, and Alexton being "an eminent student" everybody agreed with him while Mrs. Cole had done nothing to convince them otherwise, and thanks to the shock of once again being denied a family he had his first magical outburst consisting in destroying Alexton's toys? He didn't know when he had become who he was now. He had called himself Voldemort long before he had split his soul, but was he really the heartless dark lord since then?_

 _He didn't really believe that. Perhaps it was the potion fault that he had started to think this way, but it was true; before he was six his favorite word was hope. Even at eleven he still "liked it". Now he felt again as back then,a boy in love, not one who wanted power, fame. He had wanted to be a teacher, to guide the next generations in the art of magic, to help out the students that were considering it their home as he did. When that had changed in training them in the dark arts ?_

 _Another question he didn't know the answer. But for a thing was certain, had Dumbledore allowed him to teach, he would have risen earlier, making his students death eaters, raising his army…_

 _But now it was useless to ponder the past, he had to focus on the future; a future with her at his side;_ _if_ _she accepted him._

 _The potion requested that for him to make her happy, to be with her… no to keep her under key. If she hadn't warmed up to him in two months he would send her back to her family, he would not keep her locked in the house against her will. It only would make her miserable; he couldn't be more selfish than he already was kidnapping her in the first place. Even if it hurt him do so. For the first time he was going to put someone else's well being before his; he just wished he didn't do it thanks to potion, but his free will._

 _He will go with her, plead with her and her friends, beg them to let him stay, before he disposed of all his horcruxes. Dumbledore knew about the potion he surely would understand, he had to. He would dispose of all the death eaters, he would give each one of them to the aurors, if that was what they wanted, he would tell them how to destroy him, if they wanted to do so themselves; only for him to be allowed to stay near his beautiful before the potion killed him. He was certain that it was never going to wore of, after all if that was to happen what was the point of giving him in the first place, why not just kill him ?_

 _Although how could he hope for understanding from the people whose lives he had destroyed in his quest for power?_

 _How could he hope for her to love him? Him? Who could ever love a monster like him? Even his mother, had she been alive, probably would have forsaken him._

 _He didn't deserved to, but he desperately whished that she would see Tom, the real one, the one he had killed permanently when he had created the diary years ago. Now he saw things more clearly than he ever had when he was not controlled by a potion._

 _His old professor was right after all, love_ _was the most powerful magic_ _in the world; it wasn't the base of the potion that controlled him now?_

 _He looked at her with loving eyes. Loving! Hff! Only days ago he would have killed whoever would have been foolish enough to even suggest the idea and now…. He was praying she would not runaway screaming when she saw him. "She is a Gryffindor, she is brave, unlike you", a tiny voice said in his head._

 _She was so beautiful and he was so ugly. He was old and she was young, a mere child in comparison to him, he could have been very well her grandfather, had he not believe muggles were dirt under his feet at that time; perhaps_ _he would have been_ _her grandfather, if he would have been more in muggle London he would have met her grandmother at the clinic visa-avis from King Cross, where he recently found it was their private cabinet since 1890,he was sick once and he had dragged himself to Diagon Ally to buy a potion, looking with distaste inside where were muggles crowded in the waiting room ;he was sure he would have liked her and if he would have behaved back then as he did now, she would have liked him too, after all both her mother and grandmother had a heart as big as his angel's and they were equally beautiful and intelligent._

 _His heart, now his_ _unfrozen one,_ _skipped a beat when he noticed that she began to stir. She was waking up._

 _Quickly, he hided behind a shelf of books not wanted to scare her from the start. He wanted her to realize where she was before she saw with just who she was in the room._

 _Tom felt his heart would break out of his chest when her lovely brown eyes fluttered open._

 **Well, that's it. Hope you kike it. I wanted to Hermione as well here, but I felt like that I have to show some background of Tom and it wouldn't feet in. I always wandered why he was so evil, but the next chapter would be from Hermione's part, if the muse does not dictate otherwise. Sorry for any mistakes I am too tired to double check.**


	5. Chapter 5 Kidnapped - Kidnapper?

Hermione woke to a soft mattress enveloping her. Her eyes shot open and she noticed she was in the library. Had she imagined the spell thrown at her at King Cross? Or the feeling of someone's hands caring her gently? Had she just past out and her parents found her and carried her home?

That was possible, but the arms she now longed were not her father's and she realized that this wasn't her library; it was someone else's.

Anyway she had to have hit her head pretty hard if she was longing now to see her captor.

With a jolt she sat up in fear. What if a death eater had kidnapped her? She looked down at herself hoping that nothing happened and that she was still clothed. Noticing that she had all her clothes and that she wasn't hurting down there as it should had she been deflowered she sighed with relief. Sure there were potions that could stop the pain, but it was unlikely that a death eater or someone else to give it to her after they raped her.

She left her eyes to wonder the room; it was large and full of books, painted in Gryffindor's colors. Although she knew from experience that were bad people from Gryffindor as much as good from Slytherin. The best examples were Peter Pettigrew and professor Snape, whatever Harry and Ron were saying she trusted him completely; she saw more than the cold facades he always was putting on, she was one of his few friends and he confided in her as much as in Dumbledore and perhaps more, 'cause she didn't want anything in return for her friendship, she didn't want him to spy or teach or anything, just to be her friend. She was sure the headmaster meant well and that he really cared about Severus, but sometimes he could be so infuriating. This was the only secret she kept from harry and Ron and only because their minds were not protected from Legimency and if someone found out about Severus' true loyalties he would be in danger.

She looked around the room. It seemed that she was alone in the room, but she had learned a long time ago that nothing was as it seemed. She got up of the sofa to inspect the library, after all she couldn't pass the chance to inspect a death eater's books or if there was no death eater, as she hoped, such a big library; could she?

As she moved through the shelves of books she felt someone watching her. It was the same feeling she had at the station, before she was hit with the spell. That meant that her captor was in the room and had watched her the entire time. From her former inspection of the room she realized that whoever he or she was was hiding behind the drapery.

She refused to be afraid, even if by all intensions and purposes she should be. But this person had to have morals, right? She was put in the library, not in the bedroom and full clothed. Beside she wanted to believe that he or she had hidden not to scare her. Or a little voice said in her head _he's a creep that likes watching you._ She refused to believe that; she always wanted to see the best in people she had become the potion's master best friend after all.

Since it seemed that whoever was watching her wasn't going to reveal himself to her and she was a Gryffindor and supposedly brave she decide to do the first move speaking in what she hoped was a neutral voice:

"Show yourself whoever you are! I know you are here! Why had you kidnapped me? What have you done with my parents? Have you taken them too? If you kidnapped me to find more about Harry, hoping that I would tell you something useful, you were wrong. I would never betray him, I would rather die!"

She waited, head held high, watching the drapery closely. After two minutes of staring no body come out to respond at her shouting. She thought that, perhaps she was wrong, perhaps nobody was behind the drapery.

Until she saw something shift behind it and a white hand appeared. With a pounding heart Hermione watched how the drapery was set aside and a figure in black emerged. With an indrawn breath she took a step back, recognizing just who was her kidnapper, the very same person that plagued her nightmares since the battle at the ministry, the person who destroyed her brother's life and so many other families: lord Voldemort, or on his real name Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

He looked at her with his reptilian red eyes that surprisingly didn't hold that cruelty from the lat month anymore. They had a warmness in them, like she was looking to another person.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice him moving closer and opening his moth to speak, she was startled to hear his voice, more so as it wasn't cold anymore, so close to her and involuntary took a step back. His voice had brought a shiver to her that had nothing to do with fear.

…

Tom watched her as she took in her surroundings, feeling a pang of guilt seeing her sudden panicked face and how she desperately threw the covers over to look down at herself.

"She is checking if she was raped, if _I_ had raped her."

It was obvious that she would check this before she did anything else, after all she has just woken up in an unknown location and she had no idea who was her kidnapper and in this times… But it hurt nonetheless seeing the distress she was in because of him.

Probably she thought that she had been kidnapped by a death eater, _one of his death eaters_ , he thought with sadness, who wouldn't have any problems defiling her.

A shudder past through him at the mere thought at the unspeakable thing, he would never force her to comply to his whishes, only if she wanted so.

And this was never going to happen. How could she want him in that way? Him, Voldemort? Surely she would be disgusted by the mere idea.

But how he had wanted her! The feeling of her in his arms, her soft skin against his was more than he could endure. It had taken all of his will power, one that he didn't know he had, not to take her right then. Had he been his old self he would have done it already. Or a little voice said in his head " _you would have killed her for being a muggleborn, probably after putting a death eater to rape her;' cause would wouldn't have wanted to lower yourself to someone with di…"_

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, he couldn't continue the thought; the more painful it was because it was the truth.

He continued to watch her as she looked at the books with a calculating look in her eyes. He smiled, his first genuine smile, at her.

He expected her to inspect the books, after all that's why they were here, but what he wasn't expecting was for her to turn around and suddenly shout toward him:

"Show yourself whoever you are! I know you are here! Why had you kidnapped me?..."

How had she known he was there? She had figured out where he was hiding and now she was shouting at was another prove how well deserved was the title "the brightest witch of her generation" for her.

For the second time in years, he felt fearful, wary about her reaction; what would she do when she realized just _who_ she was shouting at.

She continued her rant, but he has stopped listening. All he could think was how to approach her, how to speak to her; should he be distant cold or… No, he couldn't be, but if he was anyhow but himself she would see that something was amiss; so should he tell her about the potion or not?

Probably would be the best, at least this way she wouldn't be afraid of him and she would understand that she was safe.

He pulled the drapery apart with his hand, taking a deep breath; never in his life he felt this nervous as he did now. How would she react upon seeing him? Would she understand, truly understand his need to be with her, his longing to have her or she be disgusted and she would try to abuse the power she had over him and try to control him, making him surrender or…

No, he couldn't continue with these thoughts, if he did so he would never step out behind that drapery and probably she would come to push the drapery apart herself and that wouldn't be very good.

So with a deep breath he stepped away from said drapery and looked straight at his beloved. His heart clenched when she took a step back, away from him.

Was she afraid? He didn't want her to be scared. He looked at her taking in her beauty. To him she seemed perfect. He moved closer to her, taking advantage of her distress, startling her when he said:

" Hello beautiful!"

 **That was it. Sorry I couldn't come up with a better title, I run out of ideas and sorry again for any mistakes** . **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	6. Chapter 6 A chance?

**Hey! I was so busy this past weeks, sorry I hadn't posted earlier. I know that I said it a lot of times already, but it is the truth, real life is really hard; but now this is the next chapter. A warning for you, I will be changing proves very often Hermione and Tom and Tom and Hermione; I hope this is not disturbing for you and that you'll like the new chapter. What is in italics and between " " are the characters thoughts and what it's without italics, but between "" is the normal speech.**

Whatever Hermione expected the Dark Lord to say "Hello beautiful!" wasn't at all what she thought he would. Had she lost her mind?' Cause it was impossible for Voldemort to say that she, a muggleborn, was beautiful. Had _he_ lost his mind? Something was wrong, _very_ wrong. The look in his eyes was a warm one, one that held hope, anxiety and… dare she say love? He was looking at her as she was the most precious in the whole world for him. And trying to smile looked very strange on his face. How could this be possible?

Or she had hit her head harder than she thought and now was in some kind of coma, imagining things; but for nothing in the world she couldn't understand why she would imagine that Voldemort is in love with her. Surely she could do better than that. She had never thought about him in that way in her entire life, she _hated_ him for all was worth it; how many lives had he destroyed; how many people had he killed? So why was she imagining this?

Or, perhaps she wasn't in a coma at all and she was really in the same room with Voldemort who was telling her that she was beautiful. In that cased it meant that someone was stupid enough and brave, because whoever was had to be brave, had given Amortentia to the dark lord or another love potion and now he had kidnapped her to tell her how much he loved her. She shook her head at the ridiculous thought. Who in the world would be _that_ stupid? And who could have done it the first place? Who could have slipped the feared dark lord a love potion? Or any potion for that matter?

Who in their sane mind would do it? Not even the bravest of gryffindors would do it. No, that wasn't true Harry would. Her friend was brave, loyal and he would do anything to stop Voldemort, to stop him from killing another person as he did with Cedric and his parents. And she and Ron would do it too for Harry, they would do anything for each other, absolutely everything, but she was pretty sure neither of them has done it, so the question remained:who did?

And why her, why she was the object of his affection?

Someone more powerful than Voldemort or perhaps even more powerful than Dumbledore had to have done it; otherwise he or she wouldn't have succeeded it. But who?

Someone older than Dumbledore or someone younger, but with an amazing powers who believed Harry and who tried to help out? Or was just someone that wanted a good laugh at the Dark lord trying to proof that he wasn't the most powerful wizard besides Dumbledore?

She was searching through her memory, trying to figure it out, who was the person that had given Voldemort a love potion. But she wasn't successful at all. The one person she knew and fitted was her headmaster, but she also knew that he would never do this to her and neither Voldemort, that man had a thing for second chances, but didn't she have on too?

What was she going to do now?

She had dismissed quickly the idea of her being in a coma, or something; she _would not_ be dreaming Voldemort, not even in her nightmares, they consisted in her friends being killed, her parents not accepting her… not Voldemort, not now, nor ever. She _was not afraid_ of him.

What would happen to her once he was freed from the potion's influence? Would he kill her right away or torture her for information about Harry? Rape her or tell his death eaters to do so, while he watched? Suddenly a wave of fear crept in her, what if she didn't resist and betrayed Harry? Or what if she died and left her friends alone to face him? They would be crushed and her parents, oh, her parents, she hadn't saw them since Christmas and then just a few days she missed them and now, now, she … She felt tears at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, she _would not_ cry, not in front of _him._

His words got her up from her musings, the way he said them almost made her to trust him, almost. She hadn't forgotten that he was Voldemort; the same person who fifteen years ago had killed in cold blood the Potters and tried to murder her best friend, ignoring his mother's pleas, so how she could trust him love potion or not?

He watched as her face turned into "studios mode", a face he knew full well since his days as wraith, in her first year at Hogwarts. At what was she thinking so hard? " _Probably at what possessed you to call her beautiful_."

His heart skipped a beat when he saw fear in her eyes and unshed tears at the corners. She was afraid? He couldn't bear seeing her like this he had to do something about it.

"Please, don't be afraid." he said in a most gentle tone, so not to scare her. "Please, don't be! Let's sit down," he said gesturing to the sofa," I'll explain everything to you."

She was right. Someone had given him a potion, he had pleaded with her, asked her not to be afraid, interpreting wrong her fear, she wasn't afraid of him, no she was afraid of what may happen to her friends. Trying to keep her voice neutral she said:

"What's there to explain? Someone had given you a love potion."

He was speechless. She had figured out in mere moments." _So, that's what she was thinking. She is, indeed, the brightest witch of her generation, and perhaps all generation that have ever passed through Hogwarts' halls."_

"You are partially right. I am under the influence of a potion, but it's not quite a love potion."

"Not a love potion? But then what a kind of potion it is? One that makes you aware of it? That let's you know you are under it, but you can do nothing against it? Like an Imperius curse? But more powerful that you can't fight it?"

She shocked him even more. There were people that would have killed only for half of the information she had figured out by herself, and she, she just _… "Can she be more amazing?"_

She fired questions at him, totally forgetting who he really was; she was intrigued about this potion, she had never heard about such potion, but it was obvious he had and she couldn't wait to find more about it.

"You are right, again. This potion is called through history the most powerful potion and you described its effects better than any person I encountered, or any book I've read about it, even if it's the first time you have ever heard about it."

"But why I hadn't found a single reference to it anywhere, if it's so famous?" Hermione had a feeling she would not like his answer and as he opened his mouth to speak her fears were confirmed.

He was afraid to answer her question. He couldn't bear her looking at him with disgust hearing his answer. But he had to tell her, he promised himself that he would be honest with her, no matter what; after all she wouldn't fall for him, would she? He was a murderer and she knew it, it was useless to hide the truth.

"I killed everyone who knew about the potion after I found everything I could about it and I … destroyed every book that contained the slightest information…"

Hermione didn't know how to respond to this. She knew he was a killer, she shouldn't be surprised at his answer, but she had hoped for a different answer.

"It seems that you're plan didn't work." The sarcasm in her voice fell hard on his shoulders. He knew that this was just a façade; her sounding cold was her form of protection.

"Yes, it didn't; but I am happy for it, I would have never realized how amazing you are if it did. "

Was he being serious? Had he really said this or was she imagining? What potion could do this? He wasn't himself; she wasn't speaking with the Dark lord, but with an entire different person.

"You are totally of your mind! How this potion does works exactly? You said it's the most powerful potion, but just how powerful it is?"

"This potion, besides of what you said, bounds a person to another, makes her in love, if you want to the other; whatever the other wishes and you can do it you do ; you only want them to be happy, to stay close with them, never to let go." He watched her anxious at her reaction.

Who could have done this? This potion was worse than Imperio, much, much worse. He was worse than the house elves, " _He's like my personal sl…"_ , she had to ask him, she had to know, so fighting to keep her voice calm she said:

"So…you're like a slave or something? Because no offence, that's how it sounds?"

She tried to keep her pretense, but inside she was seething, sure he _was_ Voldemort, but nobody had the right to this to anybody, even if _that anybody_ was Voldemort. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost missed his whispered "Yes".

Tom didn't know what to believe anymore; her voice sounded so calm, but he could see her inner turmoil, he could feel it. He couldn't lie to her, but he was afraid to tell her the truth, that indeed he was her slave, hers to command as much as she was his to protect." Yes", he whispered.

Her face changed to one of horror; she looked outraged by the mere thought. But was she really angry that someone had used it on him or because such a potion existed and it could be used against them?

Hermione was mortified. " _How? How can someone do this?"_ Yes, it was Voldemort they were talking about, but he was still a human being, even if you wouldn't say this if you looked at him. She didn't pity him, no he didn't need her pity, he needed her understanding and she understood him." _How could I not?_ " She was outraged that such a potion existed, what if someone else has used it during history, what if it was used on her friends?

Tom didn't want to continue, but if he didn't he wasn't sure he would work up the courage again to tell her the full extent on the influence the potion had on him.

"Had I been myself I would have killed you on spot or tortured you for information, apart of me still wants it, the part that tries to oppose the potion, even though knows it's in vain; but the rest of me is aching to please you."

"Please me?!"

"Yes, to please you, to make you content, happy. You told me it sounds like being a slave, you got it right: I am yours to command."

Hermione was stunned by his declaration. She didn't like the thought of him being her slave, she was after all the founder of S.P.E.W.; she had to ask one thing, it bothered her:

"Then why had you kidnapped me? If I were to tell you to let me go would you?" She seriously doubted that the answer would be positive, but something was adding up.

That was it. Now Tom would find out if he stood a chance with the gorgeous girl in front of him; if he didn't scare her away with his answer.

"I need you. I want you…here with me. Eventually I would let you go, I cannot keep you her forever, even if I want to, knowing you don't want to, that it hurts you to be with be, away from your family. I am sorry if I hurt you when I took you from King Cross, I tried not to."

" _He said he needs me, me! What for? And he …he wants me…me?"_ Hermione felt herself blushing at the sudden realization of his words. " _He wants me in that way, me the Gryffindor bookworm and mudblood? It must me the potion talking. But why me? Why had I been chosen? So I can keep him in line? Or to give him a chance? But what chance was it if a potion was controlling him? It's not fair. What am I suppose to do?"_

Hermione looked up when she realized that there was a sudden silence in the room. He was looking at her expectantly as for an answer, but she hadn't paid attention, so she had no idea what he has asked.

"Sorry, I was lost in though, could you say it again, I didn't hear you."

" _She's so polite, even with me and she doesn't have to. I don't deserve her."_

"I asked you to give me a chance, you know about the potion, you know who I am, and could you give me a chance?"

 **That was it. I really hope you liked it. Don't forget to review, your opinion it's important. Sorry if I made mistakes, I will check them later, now I really can't . Sorry again for the long wait.**

 **I wish everybody a Happy Easter with your loved ones and all the best in the world.**

 **Claude Amelia Song**


	7. Chapter 7 What was that feeling?

**I am so, so sorry I know, I am late, very late with this chapter. And I know I promised my dear** **SlytherinPrincess2393** **that I will try to update faster, but I really couldn't. So if you read this, I am sorry as I am to you all of my readers, but I was so very busy , I had so much to do for school, day and night , exams, that I really hadn't got time to write.**

 **This time around I 'll make no promise because I hate not to be able to keep my promises. I hope you will enjoy the new chapter. What I said in the last chapter about thoughts and speech is the same in this one too.**

" _Was he being serious_?" though Hermione again." _He is asking_ _ **me**_ _to give him a chance? He really wants a chance at redeeming himself from me? Me?! But he is under the potion's influence! And he knows it! Why ask a chance knowing that isn't a fair one? Ans why would a chance from me and not Harry,why, because he is bonded to me_?"

" Why do you want a chance? You do know it isn't a fair one, do you?"

"I know, how could I not when in the back of my mind I keep hearing Voldemort shouting at me , trying to break trough the barriers build by the potion and myself, …"

"Yourself?! You built walls to keep Voldemort at bay? So this means you're not Voldemort anymore? I mean I know you think different thanks to the potion but I thought that you were still, well, … you, the dark lord controlled. "

" No, I still am in a way as you say the Dark lord, but the potion brought the best of me, … I … I wasn't always like this, that's why I want a chance. There was a time when I wasn't so filled with hatred, but that such a long time ago, I lost myself on the way.

The potion brought this up, even if it was very deep buried inside me. I want a chance because it is the only one I'll ever get. I cannot let it waste. So, that's why I'm asking you to give me a chance."

Hermione didn't know what to say. He sounded sincere, and she believed him to be, he couldn't lie , could he? After all the potion wouldn't let him,lies would hurt her. She wanted to give him a chance, but what they were going to do after? Would he keep her here? He said he wouldn't keep her forever, but how long he would? She knew she had to make her mind and looking at him in the eyes, eyes that no longer held the malice from last month she knew what her answer was.

Tom watched her thinking over his words. He really hoped she would say yes, although why would she?" _Was I not the person, no, the monster that tried to kill her last month? ?How could she forgive me? Why would she do it_?" He almost missed her next words, and when he did he could only stare at her in amazement.

" Yes, I' ll give you a chance, even if I don't understand very well, I will give you a chance. I will try for you, to be fair one, I will try to not look at you as Voldemort,but Tom, will this be okay, I mean would you mind if I called you Tom?"

He was speechless once again thanks to the beautiful witch that stood before him. It was after along time that Tom could speak again.

" Thank you! Thank you! You can call me Tom, that's my name." He said while trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. He had never felt like this in his entire life.

" Okay, but what about my friends, my parents, they will worry about me! "

" You're right. Why don't send them a letter telling them that something happened or something like that?"

Hermione thought that wasn't a bad idea, although….

" Had anyone seen you? When you kidnapped me from King Cross? I have to say something believable."

" Nobody had seen me, and I am sure you will think of something, you are brilliant!"

Hermione felt herself blushing at his compliment, it was strange, she had never reacted this way at Victor's compliments at the Yule Ball.

" I 'll go to bring you parchment and quill to write the letter'

Tom was half trough the door when he heard her.

" Stop! It would be better if you brought me normal paper and a pen, it would be more believable too. I 'll write to my parents, they'll understand, I hope they do."

Tom smiled" I told you you would figure it out! Come on then , you have a letter to write!"

" You want me to come with you?"

" Of course! After all you're the one that knows how to …

" Write?! Don't tell me that that the big scary dark lord doesn't know how to write!"

Tom looked offended.

" Of course I do I meant you are the one who knows how to send it the muggle way. "

"I know, what you meant to say, I was just jo..", Hermione stopped mid sentence at the sudden realization: she had teased the dark lord! And she enjoyed!

"What cat get your tong? Or have you forgot how to spell joking? Come on we don't want to let them worry too much, do we?"

"No, no, you're right."

As she followed him out of the door, to another part of the house she would call "home" for a few moths, Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that crept inside her,and couldn't help but wonder what exactly was this feeling?

 **All right this it. I really hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8 What had happened?

**I know, I know! I am late with the new chapter again and I am sorry, but this time I had a bit of writer's block mixed with work so… Here is the chapter and I really hope you will like it .**

Jason and Miranda Granger were patient people, calm and they had total faith in their daughter, but her tardiness was worrying them; Hermione was never late, she usually was always waiting for them at the platform.

" Jason, something is wrong, I can _feel_ it. _Something happened_ to Hermione! "

Jason was as worried as his wife, but he tried to calm her down, they both needed to be focused, to keep their heads on the shoulders if they wanted to help Hermione

" Honey, you can't know for su…"

" Of course, I know, " she cut him of, " she _is my daughter_ , I can feel it, something happened to her, someone _took_ her. She is always on time, always waiting for us, even last year when she was afraid of our reaction to the rebirth of the Dark lord. We have to find her friends, we have to tell them, they, they could find her."

The two of them looked around after Ron Weasley, Hermione's best friend and his family and after harry Potter, the black-haired boy with a lighting scar on his forehead who was their daughter other best friend, or as she liked to call them, _her brothers in all but blood_ .

"There, Miranda look! That boy over there is Harry! Come on! We have to catch him! Hey , Harry, Harry Potter wait! We need to speak with you!"

…

Harry was dreading to return to his relatives, but this time Dumbledore had promised him that after a week he could move in with Sirius, who had been cleared of all charges after Voldemort's attack at the ministry where Fudge himself had showed up and saw the Dark lord; then he had no choice, but to admit his returning.

Harry smiled when he remembered Fudge's face when he had found out that Sirius was innocent all along. The Wizengamont was horrified to find out that an innocent man had spent 12 years in Azkaban and more so when they heard that Fudge had failed to listen to Harry in his third year when he had told the then minister that Sirius was innocent.

Sirius was going to meet with him at Privet Drive, for _a little surprise he said, a little talk with his relatives._ He couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw just who had showed up at their perfectly normal house, the _ex-convict Sirius Black_. Oh, he _will enjoy_ this.

Harry could see their scowling faces , they hadn't wanted to take him in, not after the events of last summer; but the headmaster had convinced them , somehow, to let him stay for one week this summer and another week the next one. He started walking faster, it won't do good to anger them before his godfather had the chance, now we?

Harry was distraught from his thoughts when he heard someone calling desperately his name. He turned around and recognized Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They were waving desperately at him, beckoning him to come closer; their faces showed only worry.

He started walking towards them, a frown on his face, what could have possibly have happened to make the calmest people he knew, _besides Dumbledore of course_ , so distraught, so upset. And where was Hermione? Had she chickened out? No, Hermione would never do this to her parents and she was nothing , but a brave Gryffindor

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger what's wrong? What happened? Where's Hermione?"

Miranda shared look with her husband, neither of them knew how to tell their daughter's best friend that she was kidnapped, knowing how close they were, but they knew that sooner the Order and Dumbledore knew, sooner they would get their daughter back, so she answered straight and to the point, hoping that Harry would at clear head, so he _could_ help them.

" Hermione, Hermione…", Miranda fought her tears to keep her voice steady," she is, she has been kidnapped!"

Harry felt like his entire world has collapsed, surely he didn't hear right, Hermione wasn't kidnapped , that couldn't happen, she was his best friend, his sister, his rock, she couldn't have been… But that perhaps was the sole reason she was kidnapped, because she _was his best friend_. Guilt started to consume him, his sister was probably tortured and it was _his fault_ , _his_!

A wave of emotions appeared on the boy's face so quickly that Miranda couldn't read them, but of one thing she was sure, the boy blamed himself , he believed it was his fault. Looking at her husband she knew re reached the same conclusion as her, they needed to stop his path of thought so he could help them.

" Harry, Harry stop thinking this instant! _You are_ _not_ to blame for Hermione's kidnapping!" said Jason with as much force as he could.

" But if she wouldn't have been my friend.."

" Stop right there young man! If she wouldn't have been your friend probably she would be dead. You saved her, remember? In your first year! You can't tell me you regret becoming friends, from what she told me you would be that without her as she without you. You are the little brother she always wanted, I am sure that wherever she is, she is not regretting being your best friend, so do you?"

Harry felt ashamed, Hermione wouldn't want for him to feel this way, suddenly he started to laugh, a bittersweet laugh, imagining Hermione in full" lecture mode", telling him that he should not feel this way,…

" Sorry", he said to the two stunned parents," I just imagined Hermione scolding me for thinking like this…"

" It's alright, she would scold you..."

" We need to tell the Headmaster this and Ron, too. I will write to them, I know Ron is already at the Burrow now, so would be better if go to relatives house, Sirius is waiting for me there and then more likely we will go to your house so could take some of your things…"

" Some of our things?!..."

"I think he means that we will updated more quickly about any news of Hermione if we stay with them, so we _will go_ and take our things and move in with Harry…" Miranda cut her husband of, giving him a look that said" _Go along , we will talk later._ "

" I better go and talk with my uncle until he doesn't explodes, I'll tell him that you are my friend's parents and you will take me , because there was a change of plans. Trust me, they will be happy to get rid of me a week earlier."

Miranda could only shake her head in sadness at his words, she wished to talk with him about it further, but it really wasn't her business, it was Sirius' and beside the more pressing matter was her missing daughter.

" Alright, lead the way Mr. Potter", conceded Jason.

Harry prayed that they will find Hermione, he couldn't imagine his life without her at his side and he couldn't help but think what have happened with her? Hermione was nothing but smart and paid close attention to details so who could have tricked her, had they hurt her or worse… No, he had stop thinking this way if he wanted to be any help, he had to think how to deal with his uncle, but still his only though was: _was she alright?_

 **Alright, that's for today. I hope enjoy it. I worked on it for days because of loss of time, half of the chapter today, three words tomorrow, you got the idea, so I hope everything makes sense. Please review, I would love to see your opinion.**

 **Again, I am sorry for any mistakes. I will check them ,later.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **Claude Amelia Song**


End file.
